Shigeo Kageyama
|gender = Male |height = Unknown |weight = |esper = Yes |first = Chapter 1 |school = Salt Middle School |club = Body Improvement Club |spec = Psychokinesis }}Shigeo Kageyama (影山茂夫 Kageyama Shigeo), nicknamed "Mob" (モブ) is the main protagonist of the Mob Psycho 100 series, as well as assistant and disciple of Arataka Reigen. He is the newest member of the Body Improvement Club. Appearance Mob has dark bowl-shaped hair. He is usually seen wearing the Salt Middle male uniform, the typical gakuran outfit. Mob has a rather bored expression on his face. Personality As a child, Mob learned that his psychic power was linked to his emotions. Strong negative emotions can cause him to hurt others, something he strongly dislikes and avoids (as shown in the 7th Branch Infiltration Arc where, after going 100, he hurts several teenagers). Therefore, he generally tries to keep his emotions in check. He is also rather socially awkward. He is incapable of "reading the atmosphere", which has lead to him having a lack of friends. However, Mob is very compassionate. He is forgiving, kind, and helpful. He tries to be kind to others in many instances. In the Mogami Keiji Arc, he lives for half a year in a fantasy world created by the bitter, former psychic, Keiji Mogami. There, he is friendless, without a family or anything else. Despite that, it takes great emotional manipulation, along with physical harm, for Mogami to make Mob become angered with his tormentors. Even then, he wants to offer them forgiveness. He is also morally opposed towards using psychic ability against other people. He is, however, willing to cast this principle aside in cases of emergency, such as when his brother, Ritsu Kageyama, is kidnapped. Another principle of his is that psychic ability does not make him or others inherently better and that his psychic ability is not something that he requires in life. This belief leads to conflict between him and Teruki Hanazawa, Keiji Mogami, Touichirou Suzuki, and even his own brother, Ritsu Kageyama. History Before meeting his master, Arataka Reigen, Mob was frightened of his own abilities and was looking for a guiding force to follow. He soon learned from his master and childhood crush, Takane Tsubomi, that his psychic ability did not make him inherently greater than anyone else. He also learned that psychic ability should not be used against other people. This philosophy leads him to where he is currently and is one of the many defining traits of his. Plot Powers & Abilities Has a tremendous capacity for storing psychic power, which he primary uses to fuel his telekinsis and possesses an extremely dense psychic barrier. Due to a childhood incident he subconsciously sealed away most of his power behind several emotional locks, that will occasionally burst out when a particular emotion reaches 100% and overflows. This however is only a fraction of his true power, which can only come out when when he is completely unconscious and acting on survival instinct alone, only seen in the ???% mode. Possesses the ability to drain other Espers and the environment of their latent energy but thus far has only used it during ???% mode. He has the ability to energize others with his power, though it bleeds out quickly since their bodies can't contain his power for very long if he gave them more then they could normally hold, and is of limited use unless the person already knows how to use psychic powers, though even a non-Esper can have a protective field of energy shielding them from other psychic powers for the duration of the effect. This is shown when he reaches 100% Gratitude and temporarily relinquishes his powers to Reigen. This energy can also come in the form of emotions and memories. When Mob is fighting with Serizawa, he does this when he absorbs Serizawa's powerful attack and transforms that energy into his own, imbued with his memories of friendship. This positive emotional energy causes Serizawa to cease his attack. Mob can also absorb the energy from attacks aimed at him. He also has the capability to feel the emotions of the energy's possessor. When Serizawa attacks him, Mob absorbs this attack and is also overwhelmed by Serizawa's feelings of loneliness and gratitude to Touichirou Suzuki and instantly understands his situation. He also absorbs Touichirou Suzuki's attack and corresponding emotions during the current arc, which cause him to enter Ecstasy 100%. This is because Suzuki's emotion upon fighting Mob and hurting him is Ecstasy, which Mob absorbs and is subsequently overwhelmed by. He also eventually learns to spirit link with plants and manipulate them and cause them to grow and mature at will. Ethereal body and psychic blast. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Esper Category:Human Category:Males